Narra City
It's lush green suburbans, filled with seasonal trees, brightens the whole city. All compacted in a limestone wall over 100 feet tall. In the center of it's beauty is an large overgrown Narra tree that can hold and withstand hundreds of foresters. It has became so iconic that it was then called Narra city, a place filled with life and nature, a place so secured by pokemon who wanted to protect the city just to let their future children gaze on the Narra's extraordinary perspectives, as long as the world lives on. The city is rich in mineral water and good soil, making plants easier to grow around and fires less in their appearance. Houses are usually made of large trees, firm wood, and cobblestone, and beautiful pathways and gardens are common. Narra city is a place known for it's diversity on greenery and peacefulness. In it's written ancient history, the Narra tree was once a sapling, planted by Xerneas, the giver of life, upon arrival of the earliest nomadic pokemon who were looking for food and shelter. Xerneas only provided them encouragement, hope, and this one sapling. It was a test for them and it was surely wise of him to do because they started learning how to survive and cope with the environment's harsh conditions. They took care of the sapling hoping to please Xerxes for thousands of years, and wrote down things they have learned from him. To keep evil away, they built a limestone wall around their vast city, for limestone is thought to be a symbol of green luck. There are many carvings, scriptures, and ancient symbols on the wall that were made by the earlier foresters, but they are a bit faded and overlapped by paint works by modern times. Many citizens of Narra city stayed around the tree, while others lived directly on it. Those who lived on the tree were classified as wealthy, wise, and important to the city's sake. They are usually old pokemon or evacuees, guests and fugitives, and better yet, the mayor lives here. Despite the strength of the tree, not even half of the city's population live in it for some reason. Many say that they are afraid of the tree falling because of their weight, but it is believed that it won't happen anytime soon for the tree is really old and it's roots are firmly attached to the ground. It has it's own laws, but they aren't really strict. Narra city's laws depends on it's securities and who's in charge of it all. Currently, it's being conducted by mayor Raspberry and her assistant Ella. Many citizens appreciated Raspberry for being kind to others and for being wise in a quirky way, while others are afraid of her for having children who can hurt others potentially. Because of her well-known status, citizens of Narra city are keeping an eye on her son, who is an assigned knight who will represent for Saer Kingdom, and will serve and protect his part for the Jaded continent. They are also keeping an eye on her other children who lives in Narra city. It is noted that she is the twin sister of Saer kingdom's ruler. Raspberry's good conduction to her people lead them to good standards. Etiquette is always observed, payments are well balanced, crimes are rare to see in the city, and cleanliness is taken for granted. This sounds strict it seems, but simple pranks and fun times with temptations are acceptable. Even if they're technically "caged in", citizens of the city feel as free as birds. Everyone and anyone outside of the city is always welcome to come in from the main gates, undergrounds, and even from the skies, so the walls are a bit useless, unless an attack from an opposing army comes to ruin it all. Attacks and war declarations are never announced by citizens of Narra, as they are considered peaceful. But as they say, do unto others as you want others to do unto you. The mayor has trust worthy kids who keeps an eye on their home, and they help protect and fight back enemies from beyond. Other classes helped and joined the league of guards, while some are preparing a wide guard spell that will expand over the whole city for decades to come. Key characters that live here * Most of the Pie family (Raspberry, Vulpie, Sarah) * Ella Strong * Ella Tuff Trivia *Narra is a kind of a tree, which is the national tree of the Philippines, where Pansearific lives. *The city is located near Mirai Land, Sunkist beach and Mt. Ofralse. *The wall structures are inspired by the Dreamyard Ruins in Pokemon BW/BW2, except the walls aren't really that ruined. *The big Narra tree is a reference to White TreeHollow, a battle arena in Pokemon White 2. Category:Cities Category:Settings